Dark Lord Dyrus
Dark Lord Dyros is the God of Darkness. He can use and manipulate darkness itself. He lives in the Universe of Corruption. His plan is to conquer the Multiverse and rule it. He is the most powerful being in his home Universe Cluster 5038. He is considered the most powerfull being in the the explorable Multiverse which is only 0,1% of the Multiverse. The other 99,9% of the Multiverse is unknown and there may lie beings far more powerfill than Dyros himself. History Dyros was once a Eternal Dragon. He was the most powerful of all time and to call him, one needed the Great Eternal Dragon Balls which would be scattered in different universes. He could grant any wish, even infinite power. One day a mysterious ice-saiyajin found all the Dragon Balls. He was fused with the Corrupted Super Saiyan Broly by using the potara earrings. When he called out Dyros, he wished to be merged with Dyros himself. He refused at start, but then he figured out that he can invade his mind and be even more powerfull, so he granted the wish. Once the fusion was done, he turned into a Eternal Ice-Saiyajin. He became evil because he had near infinite power. He could defeat any opponent untill a Saiyan called Goran beat him, using the Dragon Saiyan 3 form. He then swore to take revenge. After 500,000 years Dyros was equal in strenght with Goran, because his power grew over time. At their final fight he summoned the Dragon Balls and wished that he would be merged with Goran. After that he became an Ultimate God - he could do anything and was the strongest being in the Universe cluster 5038. it contained two trillion universes. There were five octillion clusters. He wanted to conquer every single universe in the Multiverse. Personallity Dyros is evil and ruthless. He got corrupted because of the near inifinite power. Appearance He can change his appearance to anything he imagines. He uses the Fusion appearance most. Abilities Immortality - As a god, he is immortal and cannot be killed. Infinite Ki Reserves - He has infinite ki and can never tire out. Immense power growth - His power multiplies by 600 trillion each Yoctosecond (One septillionth of a second.). Super Zenkai - Being a saiyan also, Dyros's Zenkai was enchanted when he Merged with Goran. When Dyros is beaten down to near death, his power increase multiplies by 100,000 times, meaning his power growth would be 60,000,000 trillion or 60 quintillion times per yoctosecond. Near Infinite Durability - Dyros cannot be damaged, atleast not in the explored multiverse. His bones and organs are googlplex times durable then the katchin metal. In the unexplored multiverse there may be beings that are more powerfull than Dyros or being that have more strenght then Dyros etc. Immense Strenght - Dyros can punch the air and the part where he punched, the time, space, matter and every other thing there would be completley obliterated from the existence. That also leads the end of the universe where he punched unless he restrained the power in the punch. Near Instanteous speed - Dyros can fly from one universe to another which is a googlplex (10 to the power of 10 to the power of 100) lightyears away in just a Planck time (10 to the power of -44).(Thats still not instanteous.). Insant Regeneration - Even the tiniest scratch is regenerated insanteously. Near Instanteous Reaction - He can see and react to the fastest movements, attacks etc. in the Multiverse. Dyros has a lot more abilities which most of them are useless. Techniques Dyros has all the techniques in the explorable multiverse and he has mastered them all. Here are some of the strongest techniques Dyros has. Infinity kamehameha - He gained this from Goran and he modified it. Its power is so immense, that it could destroy 1,000 Universe clusters at max power. Darkness Obiliteration Blast - A very powerfull ball of energy. If it hits the enemy, he is vaporized from existence forever. The explosion is at the size of 350 quadrillion universes. (which are in size of 13.5 billion lightyears, which is considered a very very very small size in Dyros's universe cluster. His home universe is 500 trillion times larger than the explosion.) Darkness Laser Eye Beams - Dyros shoots laser eye beams that can vaporize everything, just like the Darkness Obiliteration Blast. The beam's width can be made to a certain size - 534 quadrillion light years. The eyebeams go as fast as Dyros can fly. Omminous Sphere Shield - Dyros can make a shield that's 500 octillion times more durable than himself. Super Omminous Sphere Shield - This shield is 754 decillion times durable then the regular Omminous Sphere Shield. It may be the strongest shield in the Multiverse. Omminous Darkness Sword - Dyros creates a sword that can cut through everything , It can even cut anything equal to 150 billion Omminous Sphere Shields. Super Omminous Darkness Sword - This sword is 125 Duodecillion times stronger than the ordinary Omminous Darkness Sword. It can slash black holes in two and that blackhole vaporizes instantly. Transformations Super Saiyan forms He can transform into all of the Super Saiyan forms, like Super Saiyan 1 to 7 , Dragon Saiyan 1, 2 and 3, Corrupted Super Saiyan, Pyro Saiyan 1, 2 and 3, Mystic Super Saiyan 1 and 2 etc. Ice-Jin forms He can change his appearance to a Ice-Jin, him being one and transform into all of the forms. Namek forms He can transform into Super namek 1, 2 and 3 And Dyros can transform into a lot of other things like Eternal Dragons, Majins etc. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Immortals Category:Change Appearances Category:Techniques Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Namekian Category:Ice-Jins Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Majins Category:Page created by Someone90 Category:Page made by Someone90 Category:Character created by Someone90 Category:Character made by Someone90 Category:Saiyans